Surprise
by myshipperheart23
Summary: When Ziva and Tony get some surprising news, they will have to figure out how to navigate through their changing lives as a result.
1. Chapter 1

She stands in the bathroom at her apartment looking at the three positive pregnancy tests staring back at her. She hadn't been feeling good lately and was late for her period, so she figured it might be a good idea to check just in case, and she's glad she did. Her and Tony have been together for 3 months now and while everyone at the office knows about them, no one knew quite how serious it was.

A small smile forms as she looks at herself in the mirror before walking into the bedroom to see Tony is awake and sitting up in bed, so she walks over and sits down next to him. 

"Everything okay?" He says as he tries to read her facial expression 

"Everything is fine Tony. Better actually….I am pregnant Tony" She says as she slightly smiles while waiting for his reaction 

"Seriously?" He replies trying his best not to seem too excited in case she didn't feel the same way

Ziva nods and senses his excitement which draws a bigger smile to form on her face. 

"That's amazing Zi!" He says as pulls her into his arms and presses a quick kiss to her lips 

"I thought so" She says kind of unsure of herself 

"Then what's the matter?" He replies 

"It is just, it happened rather quickly…I mean us, and now this. Not that I am not happy, it is just…I did not think this would ever be an option for me, and now it is a reality" 

He smiles and kisses her forehead, trying not to keep his emotions under control. 

"All that matters is us Zi, and that we're happy. We both want this. Maybe we didn't want it quite yet, but it happened and I'm happy" He wraps his arm around her and kisses the top of her head 

"Me too" She replies and puts her head on his shoulder 

After the weekend, that first Monday at work with a morning sick Ziva was not easy, especially since no one else knew the news yet and they wanted to keep it that way until they could find the right way to tell everyone.  
She had been trying her best to hide the signs, but when a wave of nausea hit her and she had to run to the bathroom, everyone got a little worried.

Tony follows after and enters the ladies' room a minute later to her standing in front of the sink rinsing her mouth in attempt to trying to rid it from the terrible taste 

"You okay?" He asks sympathetically 

"Yeah, just a little nauseous" She replies without looking up 

"I'm sorry, babe" He says walking over to her and lightly kisses her on the forehead as he hands her a paper towel to dry her mouth with 

"I know. Thank you, Tony" She says as she wraps her arms around him 

"It'll all be worth it in the long run" He says 

She looks up at him with the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile as he kisses her nose. 

"Come on, we should head back to the bullpen" he says gently grabbing her hand 

They walk into the bullpen dropping their hands from interlocking with one another's to see the rest of the team, even Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy are there, staring at them curiously. 

"Well…" Tony says whispering to Ziva "maybe this would be a good time to tell them"

She nods kind of unsure. 

"Everything okay you two?" Gibbs asks suspiciously 

"Yeah, uh, well, you see…." Tony tries to form a sentence 

"...I am pregnant" Ziva finishes 

It's quiet for a moment before Jimmy breaks the silence, "I didn't know it was that serious" 

Ducky then quickly cuts in, "Nonetheless, congratulations to you both!" He says as he walks over to hug them 

Abby's next, "Ah! Congrats you guys! How far along are you?"

"About 5 weeks" Ziva replies 

After everyone congratulates them, Gibbs walks over to stand in front of them 

Tony is expecting a head slap or a "what is the matter with you", but instead Gibbs surprises them both.

"Congratulations" He says smiling as he kisses Ziva on the forehead and hugs her and then even hugs Tony  
"But this means no field work for you Ziver" 

"I know" She says not too happily 

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of paperwork to do here" He winks at her and walks back to his desk


	2. Chapter 2

A few months go by and Ziva is getting tired of the same old thing: come to work and do desk work all day while Tony and the others frequently leave to do field work. Luckily, the morning sickness has subsided so that's a plus at least.

She is now 5 months along and has a visible but still small baby bump on her petite frame that she often finds herself rubbing absentmindedly.

She is caught in a daydream when the elevator dings and out walk Tony and the rest of the team arriving back from an assignment, making her snap out of it.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling"

"I am fine, thank you" She replies smiling before adding, "We should get going soon though, we do not want to be late Tony"

"Where are you two off to?" Gibbs cuts in

"Uh, we have a doctor's appointment, boss…annnd I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" 

"Yeah, Dinozzo, you did. Just go and get back as soon as you can" 

"Thanks boss"

They arrive at the doctor's and are now sitting in the waiting room when Tony sees Ziva beginning to fidget and decides to speak up in attempt to occupy her.

"So, what do you want it to be?"

"I do not care either way, as long as it is healthy…but I kind of want it to be a girl" She says, a small smile appearing on her face

"Me too" He agrees looking at her with a reciprocating smile

A few moments pass before Ziva's name gets called and they enter the exam room. They don't even have a chance to say anything else to each other before the doctor walks in. 

"Hi! Wow, Ziva, your stomach has grown quite a bit since I last saw you!" She sends a smile to the woman sitting on the examination table

Ziva blushes slightly at the comment but still smiles in return because she really does love her bump.

"So, do you two want to know what you're having?"

"Yes" They both reply in unison which makes her laugh

"Okay, so let's take a look!" 

Ziva leans back and rolls her shirt up to her breasts while the doctor comes over to begin the ultrasound. She confirms that the baby is doing very well before finally addressing what they have been anxiously waiting to hear.

"Well, it looks like it's….a girl! Congratulations!" She reveals cheerfully

Tony and Ziva both look at each other smiling and Tony leans in to kiss Ziva's forehead.  
The two couldn't be happier that their baby is healthy and of course that it is a girl.

The whole ride back to the Navy yard Tony has his arm stretched over the console with his hand resting on Ziva's stomach. Their little girl already has him wrapped around his finger.  
Soon enough, they arrive at their destination and walk into the building hand-in-hand, barely being able to wait to tell everyone the news.

They walk off the elevator and into the bullpen both smiling like idiots as they are greeted by everyone.

"How'd it go?" Gibbs asks

"Good" Ziva says

"Great" Tony adds

"McGee, get everyone else up here. We have something to share." He says smiling at Ziva who gives a small squeeze to his hand

A few minutes later, everyone arrives and are patiently (okay, so maybe Abby is a bit impatient) awaiting the announcement.

"So, we have some news for everyone" Tony starts off

"It's not twins, is it?" McGee chimes in

"Nooo" Ziva says giggling because she really wouldn't have minded if it had been

"We found out what we're having" Tony says

"And…?!" Abby continues

"It is a girl!" Ziva finally answers

"Yay!" Abby rushes over to hug them both

"Wonderful!" Ducky replies

They are all so happy for the couple, especially Gibbs and Abby since they won the bet everyone was in on to try and correctly guess the gender of the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I really appreciate the feedback for this! It is something I had written a while back and forgotten about, but when I found it I just decided to post even though it is nowhere near my best work. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I will try and make up for it in the next one! (:**

Three more months go by and a very pregnant Ziva is pacing around the bullpen while the others are out working on the current assignment.

"You should get off of those feet, my dear" Ducky speaks up as he walks toward her from the elevator

"I know I should Ducky, but I am just so tired of sitting at that desk every day for the past several months"

"I know, but you haven't that much longer to go. How are you feeling other than that?"

"My back is hurting and my feet are swollen and she keeps pushing on my bladder"

"Well, that's normal" he laughs softly

"So I hear" she says rolling her eyes

Just then Gibbs and the rest of the team walk in.

"You shouldn't be up Ziver"

"I know, Gibbs" she sighs while wobbling back to her desk with a hand on her back for support

She slowly lowers herself into the chair while keeping a hand on her stomach and rolls forward to her desk as much as possible without hitting her belly.

Nobody stays long before leaving the bullpen for which she assumes is to just to go work on different things for the case.

Just then, Abby walks in and says, "Hey Ziva, feel like taking a break from your desk and coming down to the lab to see if you can help me with something?"

"I do not know if I will be of any help, but I will do anything to get out from behind this desk" she offers a small smile in return to Abby's request

"Great" Abby says excitedly even though she wouldn't have let her give no as an answer

They walk down to the lab and Abby hurries ahead to walk in first.

When Ziva rounds the corner, she is stunned by what she sees.

"Surprise!" everyone yells as Ziva walks through the door

"Wha…wait, this is for me?" she manages to choke out through happy tears as she takes in her surroundings of an array of baby-themed balloons and a cake among other things

She can't believe they got this past her, but is so happy they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Once again, thank you for the feedback! Also, I know I said that I would try to make this chapter longer, but I felt as though it needed to end where it does. The next one is quite a bit longer though, don't worry! (;**

Another month flies by and Ziva is due any day now. She's out of work until she delivers and is feeling as uncomfortable as ever. On the bright side, everything is ready for the arrival of their daughter-her nursery is finished, the hospital bag is packed and ready for whenever the time comes, the diapers are stocked, and everything is put away from the baby shower.

Her and Tony are in bed one night and of course she can't sleep, so she sits up to rest against the headboard and reflects.

Tony half wakes up and rolls over. As his eyes flutter open, he sees her sitting up absentmindedly drawing random patterns onto her rather large rounded belly

"Everything okay Zi?" he says sleepily which breaks her out of her thoughts

"Yeah…"

He waits for her to elaborate.

"…just thinking" she replies half smiling

"About?" he inquires

"Just us, work, our daughter, everything…How much has changed and how happy I am" she answers

He sits up so he's leaning against his pillow looking at her and smiles as he takes her hand and soothingly rubs his thumb against the back of it.

Just then the baby kicks at Ziva's stomach.

"She is kicking" Ziva giggles "Here" she takes his hand from hers and places it on her protruding bump to where the movement was originating from

He feels his daughter push at his hand and can't help the wide grin that appears on his face.

"I love you both" he states tenderly

"And we love you too" she says back smiling

"Come here" he reaches an arm out motioning for her to come cuddle against him

With that, she carefully moves in closer and they both fall asleep almost instantly. Despite how uncomfortable Ziva was feeling, she felt a little better in Tony's arms.

The next day is Saturday and thankfully that means Tony doesn't have to go into work, so they can both sleep in.

He wakes at 0900 but Ziva is still out of it, so he lets her sleep since that doesn't happen often and gets up to make breakfast.

About an hour later, he hears her call from the bedroom in a rather surprised tone.

"Tony!"

"What? What happened?!" he asks worriedly as he rushes to her side

"My water just broke" she says as calmly as possible

"Well alright then, let's get you up and changed and get the bag for the hospital" he says

"Then let us go have this baby" she finishes


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank you for the recent feedback! As promised, here is the next _longer _chapter! I'm not sure when the next one will be up because I have final exams approaching, but I will try my best to not wait too long before updating!**

They arrive at the hospital a little after 10am and Ziva gets assigned a room soon after to where a nurse gets her settled and she is examined.

"Wow, you're already 5cm! How's your pain?" the nurse asks

"It is fine" she answers calmly

"This is nothing for my ninja" Tony replies winking at his girlfriend

A few hours go by and the pain worsens.  
Tony is asleep in the chair next to the bed when Ziva is awoken by a strong contraction.

"Tony!" she yelps which wakes him up

"What happened? Are you okay?!" he asks still disoriented from sleep

"Just give me your hand!" she says as calmly as possible but he can tell she's hurting

Several minutes pass after the contraction is over and the nurse comes back in to check on her.

"Seems like you're at 10cm. Let me go get the doctor and we can get started on pushing!" she declares cheerfully and leaves the room

Tony looks over to Ziva who has a smile on her face, but Tony knows her too well to not know she's at least a little bit worried.

"Looks like it is time" she speaks up

"Yup-You'll do great" he says back and softly kisses the back of her hand

Once the doctor walks in and gets everything ready, the process begins.

"Okay, so hold your legs up to your chest and give me a good push" she tells her

Ziva looks at Tony and he can tell she's scared as she has the right to be.

"I'm right here" he smiles at her and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze

She gives several good long pushes and before they know it, their daughter is born.

Ziva throws her head back onto her pillow in exhaust while Tony wipes her forehead when they both hear their baby cry for the first time.

Naturally, they both start crying as a result, but manage to focus their teary eyes to look down and see their daughter.

"I love you so much" Tony whispers as he leans in to kiss her lovingly

"I love you so much too Tony" she murmurs in reply

After cleaning the baby up, the nurse brings their baby girl all wrapped in a blanket up over to the new parents.

"7 lbs even, 20 inches long, 10 fingers, 10 toes, and perfectly healthy" she says smiling and hands the baby to the new mother

"She is so beautiful" Ziva whispers

"Just like her mommy" Tony speaks softly back

Quite a few minutes pass of Ziva cooing over her newborn daughter before she remembers that she's not the only one in awe.

"Do you want to hold her now Tony?" she asks smiling

"Of course"

She hands him their baby girl and as Tony takes her, she automatically wraps her little hand around his finger.

"Already has you wrapped around your finger" Ziva jokes but Tony is too lost in the sight of their newborn daughter to joke back

"Hi sweetie" he says quietly

"I cannot believe she is all ours" Ziva interjects

"Me neither…She is perfect"

The hours pass and Tony is lying next to Ziva in the hospital bed with their daughter resting on Ziva's bent legs.

"We should probably decide on a name now Tony" Ziva giggles

"Probably should" Tony laughs back

"So, are we still going with the name we both said we liked?"

"I think so"

"Okay then"

"Hello, Liliana Kelly Dinozzo" Ziva says smiling at their baby girl

"Hi little Lily" Tony utters

An hour or so later a nurse comes in asking if they're up for visitors. They both agree and in walks the rest of the team. Everyone immediately gathers around the bed.

"Aw! She's so cute" Abby declares as she makes little motions with her hands

"Yes, she's beautiful. Well done" Ducky adds

"Who knew a cute baby could come from half of your DNA" McGee jokes

Tony rolls his eyes as Gibbs gives Tim a light head slap for the witty comment which in return makes everyone break out into laughter.

"So…" Abby cuts in "…her name?"

"Oh, right!" Tony says and looks over to Ziva

"Meet Liliana Kelly Dinozzo" she announces smiling

Gibbs smiles and looks up from the baby to Ziva and Tony.

"Lily for short" Tony then adds

A little while goes by of visiting with everyone until they all begin to leave. Gibbs is the last one out and before he leaves he goes over to Ziva in the bed.

"Good job Ziver" he says smiling and kisses her cheek before looking to Tony

"You too Dinozzo…And thank you" he finishes before leaving with a bright smile on his face

The couple fall asleep holding each other with their daughter next to them shortly after. Their little family was perfect.


End file.
